1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery mounted in a saddle-type electric vehicle, particularly, a technology to reduce a width of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of a saddle-type electric vehicle has made progress, in which rear wheels that are drive wheels are driven by an electric motor. JP 2010-18270 A discloses an electric two-wheel vehicle as an example of the saddle-type electric vehicle. The electric two-wheel vehicle disclosed in JP 2010-18270A includes a configuration in which a battery to drive the electric motor is disposed between right and left frames that extend rearward and downward from a head pipe, and the battery can be detached from the vehicle body for the charging thereof. A plurality of battery cells to store electricity and a controller to manage the voltage or temperature of each of the battery cells are disposed in a housing of the battery.